


The Bull and the Bee

by Wolfsmilch



Category: SABLE (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Flirting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Gore, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, mentions of hanging, not more than in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: Ferdinand knew he had to pull himself together, there was no way he had just left his confidence by the door.“Are you even allowed to take off your white suit? Rumour has it you’re never seen without it.”





	1. A Bath and a Chat

“I want that bastard’s blood on my hands, and my hands alone!”

Sebastian’s smile became a grin. “Is that so? My dear fellow resistance fighters, may I introduce Ferdinand Regalia. He will help us tonight, and who knows, if we are nice to him, he might even stay.“ Some in the crowd sniggered.

"Thank you, Ferdinand. I need two more volunteers.” Sebastian scanned the crowd. “Bruno … and Rachel. Perfect. Meet me in one hour.”

Sebastian turned to leave the stage, the crowd slowly getting up and returning to their previous activities. Ferdinand didn’t move. He watched the room until he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Follow me.”

Ferdinand spun around. Sebastian was already walking away from him. The crowd parted before Sebastian like water, but Ferdinand had to push through them to catch up.

“Now, I don’t mind personally, but if you want to join us tonight, may I suggest a bath and if you want I might even be able to find you a nice uniform. I don’t think you could infiltrate anything smelling like you do.”

Ferdinand looked down. He was still naked, dirty and bloody. The blood from his feet had caked with the dirt from the streets, leaving faint footprints on the carpet.

“Err… yes. I wouldn’t mind that.” Ferdinand followed Sebastian up the stairs and into what turned out to be a bathroom with a filled tub in the middle.

“Here you –.“ Before Sebastian could finish his sentence, Ferdinand was already inside the tub. The water was still hot and there was a big bar of soap on a table nearby. Was this bath prepared just for him?

Ferdinand curled up to put his head underwater. When he came up for air, Sebastian was gone. He started scrubbing himself, turning the water into a rusty brown soup, the blood from his feet forming red swirls in the water.

There was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Sebastian returned with small bottles and what looked like bandages.

Ferdinand scoffed. “I don’t need those.”

“You are in my house now, and I don’t like it when people refuse my hospitality. This will go quick if you hold still.” Ferdinand got up and rinsed himself with the clean water from a jug.

Sebastian laughed quietly, “Huh. Now you don’t even look like one of my dead ones anymore.” Ferdinand gave a sarcastic laugh and turned away to grab the towel to dry himself. “Alright then. Do what you have to.” Ferdinand wrapped the towel around him and stepped out of the tub.

“Sit. Please.” Sebastian gestured to a chair by the sink. Ferdinand obliged, and slumped onto it with a groan. Sebastian did work quickly, he had to admit. He put iodine tincture on the skin and wrapped his feet in bandages.

Watching him work, Ferdinand felt the sudden need to fill the silence. “You seem to have a lot of experience tending to wounds.”

“About as much as you I expect. Though you strike me as a man who ignores his injuries until they go away.”

Ferdinand shrugged. “They always do. There are always more important things to care about.”

“I understand.“

After a pause, Ferdinand continued, dragging out every word. "How come you look so young?“

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "How old do I look?“

"Well, I’d say not even 40, but I heard stories 20 years ago about the mysterious Sebastian Blue and his Army of the Dead“ he raised his hands to emphasize the title, "and that were old stories then. So you started freeing cities before you grew hair on your chest or what?“

Sebastian laughed, the first real laugh that Ferdinand had gotten out of his always smiling face. "I’m afraid I’ll have to tell you my life’s story another time. Today we have a lot to do. I can only tell you that I might be older than I look.“

His smile flickered into a grin, just for a moment before the smile returned. "I’m finished by the way. At the end of the hall is a bedroom. You can wait there for me while I get you some clothes. Of course only if you want some.”

Ferdinand frowned. “W-Why wouldn’t I want some?”

“Well, you don’t seem very shy now, do you? Would be a shame…” Sebastian trailed off.

Ferdinand blushed. “I-I don’t want to get cold. And I was naked for long enough today. Thanks.” He really hadn’t minded being nude when he was in prison, or on the walk over here. Or standing up in front of everyone, including Sebastian. Suddenly he had the urge to pull his towel closer around him.

“Then I’ll get you some clothes now.” With that, Sebastian left him. What was it with this man. No one had ever talked to Ferdinand like that. Did Sebastian just try to mess with him? Or could he …

Then he remembered Sebastian’s instruction. He left the bathroom and looked down the hall. It looked just like he imagined every mansion looked. Carpet on the floor, more portraits and paintings on the walls. He recognized no one on these walls as well.

Ferdinand opened the door on the end of the hall and checked the room. For … traps? Ferdinand didn’t know. But he became increasingly agitated. The room looked like a normal bedroom, well, normal for a mansion anyway. Ferdinand had never slept in a room like this. He tried to figure out if this was Sebastian’s bedroom, but there were no personal items anywhere. Did Sebastian even sleep?

A big canopy bed in the centre of the room, dark wood with light curtains wrapped around the poles. The bed seemed luxurious, but on a closer look the curtains looked more yellow than white, same as the sheets.

On the other end of the room stood a big wardrobe and a desk, the wood matching the bed. Ferdinand considered sneaking a look inside, when he heard a noise downstairs. He chided himself, no need to make enemies at such a rate.

There was no chair in the room, so he sat on the bed to take the weight off his feet. They still hurt, but he would die before admitting that to anyone. The bed creaked under his body, but the sheets were soft, so he allowed himself to lay down and closed his eyes.

He was awoken when Sebastian rushed into the room. “I’m sorry it took so long, but… Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Ferdinand jumped from the bed, feeling a jolt of pain in his feet, when he looked down he was wearing the bandages, and nothing else. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him again.

“Fuck. Are you tryin’ to kill me?”, he panted, “How long did I ... were you gone?”

Sebastian smiled, “Not even half an hour. I was just about to introduce you to our partners and tell you the plan for tonight. Thought you might also like some food. And this.”

He crossed the room and gave Ferdinand a pile of clothes. “These should be big enough for you. Of course, I could only guess. Though I have a good sense of proportion…”

“Yes, thank you.” Ferdinand grabbed the pile, and rummaged through it. It was no uniform, but dark and sturdy clothes, perfect to walk the city at night unseen. He quickly put the clothes on and turned back to Sebastian who had at least pretended to look away.

"Let's go."


	2. A Decision

He still sat in the conference room when Sebastian entered. He walked slowly along the long table and stopped behind Ferdinand.

“Now, what else do we want to do to that son of a bitch?”

Ferdinand stayed quiet. Hadn’t he heard him? Sebastian slowly reached out and put a hand on Ferdinand’s shoulder.

“Mr. Regalia? We are not finished yet. If you want them to get you when the reinforcements arrive, I will have to stop you. I have too much planned for you to just leave you here.”

Now, Ferdinand stirred. “What? Do I still owe you for freeing me?”

“We’ll see about that. But like I said, we are not finished here." He nodded to the headless corpse still sitting next to Ferdinand. "By the way who’s your friend?“ 

"Don’t know. He was like that when I arrived.“

"Huh.“ With that, he pulled a coil of rope from his shoulder. “No need punishing someone when no one can see and learn from it.”

Sebastian walked over to the remains of the Vice-Conroy, examining the body critically. "I don’t think what you left of his neck will hold the bastards weight.“ He leaned down and started tying the rope around his feet.

“That’s a nice balcony out there, don’t you think? Take his arms.” Ferdinand stood up and opened the doors leading to the balcony before grabbing the corpse. Together, they dragged him on the balcony, where Sebastian tied the rope to the railing before pushing the corpse over it. The last of his blood and brain hit the ground with a wet splat while the body started swaying in the breeze.

“Now, we can go. I’m sure there will be more soldiers here by morning.” Sebastian clicked on his radio. “Bruno, Rachel. We’re done, time to leave. We split up and meet at Elder House.” He turned the radio off without waiting for a reply.

“And you?”

“What about me?” Ferdinand was irritated.

“Are you going to go back to being a lone wolf or are you gonna join your people to really make a difference. If I’m correct in assuming your personal business with Vilnhelm is finished, then you might now need a new occupation. And I always need fighters and I especially need people who can think for themselves. So, what do you say?”

Ferdinand looked over the city while considering this. The people in the streets were starting to panic, throwing the city in chaotic turmoil. Should he go back to living and fighting on the streets or should he stay with Sebastian? Tonight he had had greater success than in all his years alone.

“I’m gonna stay with you. At least for a bit. I might still leave though.”

Sebastian smiled and nodded his head. “Of course. I never force anyone to stay.”


	3. Come and Save me

Elder House was quieting down after an evening of celebrating. Ferdinand had tried to avoid it, but he was swooped up and drank, sang and danced with more people than he could count.

His regret over his unsatisfying revenge had started to drown in alcohol, but as the silence returned so did his doubts. He sat in an armchair in the common room, when a middle-aged woman walked up to him.

“Ferdinand, Sebastian has asked to see you.”

Ferdinand nodded and got up. The woman led him up the stairs and down the hall, to the bedroom he had been in this afternoon. So it was Sebastian’s. The woman left with a friendly nod, so Ferdinand knocked.

“Come in.”

Ferdinand opened the door just in time to see Sebastian closing the wardrobe door. It had been empty except for Sebastian’s white guitar. So that’s what was in there.

“No more music today?” Ferdinand asked before he could stop himself. Sebastian chuckled.

“I thought you might have enough for one day. And I don’t think that I would need it for you, anyway.”

“What’s that mean?” Ferdinand frowned, then he remembered the soldier from the earlier. The diversion. Sebastian had played his guitar and the soldier had ripped his clothes off. Ferdinand’s blood, aided by the alcohol, rushed to his face.

Sebastian smiled. “Come now, don’t be so bashful.” He walked slowly towards Ferdinand. “And don’t act so surprised, everyone knows this, you heard the stories people tell.”

“Uhm, yeah, I mean I know, but I just thought you … I mean I didn’t think you were being serious.”

Sebastian was shaking his head, laughing. “I never joke about the things I want.” Now he stood right before Ferdinand.

Ferdinand knew he had to pull himself together, there was no way he had just left his confidence by the door.

“Are you even allowed to take off your white suit? Rumour has it you’re never seen without it.” There, that was better.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and grinned wide. “You’ll just have to see for yourself then.” He opened his arms as if to offer his chest to Ferdinand, who reached out slowly to unbutton the white jacket.

It was still completely clean, not one drop of blood from the mission today, as if it just magically dripped off. When the buttons on the jacket were opened, Ferdinand hesitated. Sliding the jacket of Sebastian’s shoulders meant touching him much more, and he still wasn’t sure if the man was even human.

Sebastian let out an annoyed sigh. “If you wanna do this without touching me, I can just fuck you over the desk.”

Ferdinand blushed and avoided his eyes.

“I’m not gonna drink your blood or whatever bullshit you’re worrying about. But my patience isn’t endless, and I want an answer.”

Ferdinand swallowed. He had never met anyone who talked so blunt about this. Not that he was inexperienced, but he only ever had the time or energy for a prostitute or a sailor on shore leave. But this was different. He was supposed to stay here, and join the resistance. Would he regret doing this? More or less than not doing it? He knew he couldn’t show weakness in front of Sebastian.

Fuck it.

Ferdinand pulled his shirt over his head. When he looked at Sebastian he saw the most dangerous smile on his face, a lopsided sneer exposing his front teeth. Judging from this look, Ferdinand had just given the correct answer.

He started with Sebastian’s clothes now, letting the jacket fall to the floor and unbuttoning the white shirt, revealing pale skin beneath. Perfect skin, no marks, no scars, it couldn’t be further from Ferdinand’s, bruised and covered in scars both old and new. He stared at Sebastian’s chest, breath starting to speed up.

Sebastian licked his lips. “You’re allowed to touch, you know.”

Ferdinand reached out and placed his hand on his chest. He felt like a normal man: soft, warm skin, the muscles under his skin not as defined as you’d expect in a fighter. Then again, he didn’t expect Sebastian to be a brawler.

After a few moments of standing like this, Sebastian tilted his head to make eye-contact with the still mesmerized Ferdinand. When he raised his head, Sebastian stepped forward and closed the gap between them, pressing their bodies against each other.

For Ferdinand, the room shifted suddenly. The contact and the alcohol made his head swim. He watched as Sebastian licked his lips slowly, following the movement of his tongue closely.

His body moved without him thinking about it. He grabbed Sebastian’s waist with both hands and pressed their lips together. Sebastian’s lips were as soft as his skin, making Ferdinand moan when he felt Sebastian‘s tongue on his lips and his hands moving down his body.

When Sebastian pulled back, Ferdinand started kissing and licking his neck, rubbing the stubble on his chin against his soft skin, making Sebastian chuckle.

“That’s right. Stop holding yourself back.”

Sebastian trailed his hand down his chest and stomach and pushed it between Ferdinand’s legs, making the man gasp. He was already hard and the long fingers that gripped him so firmly sent a wave of pleasure through him.

“Why don’t you give me my clothes back, Ferdinand?”

The men smiled at each other. Ferdinand immediately started pulling his pants off, standing naked in front of Sebastian again, before reaching to undo the other man’s pants.

Sebastian was still soft, so Ferdinand dropped to his knees and ran his tongue from his belly down along the thin trail of black hair, to the tip of his cock, opening his mouth and taking the flaccid penis in. He started licking and sucking it, feeling it slowly pulsating on his tongue.

Ferdinand winced when he suddenly felt his hair being pulled forcefully, and looked up. Sebastian grinned at the man in front of him, and gave another sharp tug at the strands of hair between his fingers, causing Ferdinand to inhale sharply.

Now he felt the dick in his mouth stiffening rapidly, apparently encouraged by the noises Ferdinand made. So that’s what Sebastian liked, of course the smug bastard would get off on being bossy. Well, it’s not like Ferdinand was particularly delicate.

He kept sucking the dick in his mouth, one hand gripping it‘s base, his other hand gripping Sebastian’s hips and squeezing his ass, occasionally wincing and moaning a little too enthusiastically for that bit of hair pulling. But hey, if Sebastian liked to hear it.

“On the bed, Ferdinand.”

He pulled back and looked up. Sebastian pulled him up by his scalp, tilting his head back, he seemed to judge his face. Mouth open and panting, spit running down his chin. He let go off his hair and Ferdinand wiped his face with the back of his hand before leaning in for another kiss.

Not long and Sebastian pulled back, nodding towards the bed. “Are you gonna go by yourself or do I have to make you?”

“Well if you ask like that…”

Ferdinand’s smug smile was wiped from his face when he was suddenly spun around, his arm bend upwards toward his shoulder, marched forward and pushed into the wall beside the bed. He tried to free himself but Sebastian’s grip became only stronger, threatening to bust his shoulder.

The strength of the thin man surprised him, Ferdinand himself was much more brawny and a lifetime of eating as much as you can when you can made him much heavier than the scarecrow standing behind him.

But still, in this hold, Ferdinand had to capitulate. "Alright. Damn it." Ferdinand started to wonder if he had gotten in over his head.

Sebastian pulled him off the wall and pushed him face down into the bed, releasing and rubbing his arm before sliding his hands down his back, trusting Ferdinand to stay put.

His hands travelled back up but this time on the way down Sebastian raked his nails over his skin leaving broad red streaks. Ferdinand hissed and threw his head back to look at Sebastian.

"Fuck."

The pain was still much less than he could take, he just wasn’t sure if this situation really required it. Couldn’t they just fuck like normal people?

The man smirked at him before pulling him on his knees and elbows.

"Come on Ferdinand, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?"

His hands now wandered over his ass and reached between his legs, stroking his cock.

Ferdinand laughed. "Sure. No time like the present." A moan. “What do you wanna know?"

Sebastian pushed two fingers into Ferdinand's mouth while the other one was still stroking his dick.

"Tell me about your past." The fingers left his mouth.

"Tell me how when you first heard off me, you wanted me to come and save you."

What the hell? Ferdinand tried to turn to face Sebastian to protest, but was stopped when a finger was pushed into him. A dozen answers were stuck in his throat, leaving as something that sounded like "Ngghh!"

The finger was pushed deeper inside him, only to be pulled out to rub the skin around his hole. "I thought I was being clear. Stay down." The last word was emphasized by the finger pushing back into him.

Ferdinand tried to relax, not that the thin long finger hurt, but he was sure there would be plenty more things that might. The finger was now steadily pushing in. Why did he want to know about Ferdinand’s childhood?

Ok, sure, he might have had a time where he wished someone would have saved his family and for a while that might even have been influenced by the incredible stories of the Great Seba-

"Argh!" His thoughts were interrupted by the sharp pain of teeth digging into his back. "What the fuck!"

"Don’t you wanna tell me?" Sebastian ran his tongue over the bite-mark.

"Why not? Afraid I’ll find out how you fantasised about me? Poor little Ferdinand, all alone and so angry at the world."

Ferdinand rolled his eyes at Sebastian, not that he could see it. Was this guy really so narcissistic that he needed his ego stroked in bed?

"Oh, yeah. I hoped that you would come and help me. I also hoped that you were someone who wouldn’t take forever before getting on with fucking me. But we can’t always get what we want, can we?"

Sebastian chuckled and moved to kneel behind Ferdinand, rubbing more spit between his cheeks. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Ferdinand nodded annoyed. Sebastian started rubbing his cock against his ass but not pushing in.

Ferdinand caught on. "Yes, I want you to fuck me." Still nothing. Shit.

"Please?"

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "That’s better."

Finally, Sebastian pressed into him, Ferdinand pushing back, no longer caring to show his desperation. He had already said please after all.

Sebastian moved slow, pushing deep inside him before back. It was too dry, burning Ferdinand on every stroke.

"Sebastian?“ His voice was strained.

"What?"

"More spit please."

Sebastian pulled out completely and let some spit drip on him directly from his mouth.

"You too." A hand appeared in front of Ferdinand’s face so he collected some spit in his mouth and licked a broad stripe along the hand. Sebastian coated his dick and let some more spit drip on Ferdinand’s ass before pushing back in.

"Better?" Ferdinand groaned.

"That a yes?"

Now Ferdinand turned his head. "It would be if you would just get on with it."

Sebastian laughed. "Don’t be so impatient, Ferdinand." He pushed in slowly again, moving about before finding the right angle.

Ferdinand moaned. "Fuck. That’s good."

Sebastian moved again, using a angle that did nothing for Ferdinand.

"No, move like you just did."

Suddenly a hand pushed his head down into the mattress. "I’m sorry, have I given you the impression that you can give me orders?"

Ferdinand swallowed. Who did this guy think he was?

"Fuck you. If your cock wasn’t up my ass I would-"

Sebastian laughed and removed his hand, pushing into Ferdinand at the right angle.

"See, that’s what I wanted to hear. I have no interest in fucking someone boring."

Ferdinand scoffed, determined to stay mad despite the pleasure now rising in him with every thrust. Sebastian started gripping his waist harder now, fingers digging into the soft flesh over his strong muscles.

"I'm sure a lot of your people downstairs would love to offer themselves." Ferdinand balanced his weight on his forearm while his other hand reached down to stroke himself.

"That’s exactly why I don’t want to fuck them. Those that aren’t dead are half-starved and they are all already admiring me. I don’t need to waste my time on them." Sebastian sped up further, his speech now noticeably impaired by his pleasure and interrupted by heavy breathing.

"But you are a fighter. Strong arms, a broad back, and a mean temper. That I can enjoy making mine, making you whimper underneath me."

He started gripping him so hard, his nails were piercing Ferdinand’s skin. Their voices were strained now, pressed through gritted teeth while Sebastian kept thrusting into him hard and fast, and Ferdinand keeping this pace on his own cock.

"Pft… I don‘t whimper. You’re gonna have to get rougher than that."

"Oh, don’t worry about it. I just felt bad not saving something for next time." Ferdinand shuddered. The thought of a next time with Sebastian crawled into his head and mixed with the ecstasy in his body.

Suddenly the pain was back as Sebastian’s teeth sunk into his other shoulder. This was too much to bear. His climax made the muscles in his tense body twitch and cramp while his cock shot milky white liquid on the sheets, accompanied by an embarrassingly loud groan.

"Fuck." Ferdinand barely understood Sebastian, whose teeth were still buried in his flesh. But he felt Sebastian pushing deep into him one last time before his shaking legs stilled and his mouth opened, leaving Ferdinand to drop on the bed.

Sebastian pulled his spent cock from Ferdinand and lay down beside him, the silence only disturbed by their heavy breathing.

Sebastian turned towards Ferdinand to admire his lover‘s look. Sweat glistened on his back, two red bruises began to form on his shoulders, each with a ring of perfect teeth in the centre. From there four red streaks led down on each side to his hips which were marked by the faint imprint of long fingers and little red half-moon cuts.

"Up." Sebastian pushed at Ferdinand’s side to get the almost asleep man to stir. Ferdinand moved to get up but Sebastian simply pulled the blanket out from under them.

"You wanna sleep on the floor?" He motioned to Ferdinand to lie back down and Ferdinand happily obliged, the clean sheets being thrown over both of them. 

"Thought you wanted me to leave."

"Yeah, I got that. Unlike you I'm not stupid, remember?" Sebastian smiled, is voice teasing and soft, and if Ferdinand didn't know better it almost seemed likeable.

Ferdinand laughed. "There's still more than enough time to prove you wrong, you know." His last words were almost swallowed by a yawn.

"How about you sleep now and start proving me wrong tomorrow?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Title is inspired by the book Ferdinand the Bull, that's also how I picture his body type, tbh.


End file.
